1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating-film transfer tool (referred to as a coating-film transfer tool, a coating tool, etc., but typically referred to as a “coating-film transfer tool”) that sends out a transfer tape having a transfer layer (a tape-like layer coated with glue, a tape-like layer coated with a film for correcting characters, etc.) and that adheres the transfer layer to a transfer target (e.g., paper). When an operator holds a coating-film transfer tool in hand, presses a transfer tape to a transfer target with a head part, and transfers while moving, the head part may rotate (or incline) around the axis of the head part or may lean (incline) in a direction opposite to a moving direction, depending on how a pressing force is applied. Therefore, in response to such a case, the present invention specifically relates to a coating-film transfer tool capable of uniformly transferring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when the operator presses and moves a head part of a coating-film transfer tool to transfer only a certain distance, there is a case where a force is not applied evenly in a direction of the width (a direction orthogonal to a moving direction) of a transfer tape, part thereof is pressed (i.e., a rotation force is caused in the width direction), and a transfer layer is transferred unevenly. Moreover, in a case where the coating-film transfer tool is pressed while being moved by a distance desired to be transferred, a pressing force varies (i.e., how the head part leans in the direction opposite to the moving direction varies) depending on the distance or the pressing operator, and therefore, it may be impossible to uniformly transfer.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 07-13860 describes a technique for absorbing the rotation force by sandwiching the front end of a crimping blade of the head part as described above.
In the technique of Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 07-13860, the crimping blade is simply held so as to be rotatable by a holder extending from a case wall.
Although rotating in accordance with movement of the crimping blade of the head part, the holder does not have a restoring force for returning the crimping blade to its original position with respect to the case. In this technique, since the head part continues rotating once rotated, it is necessary to manually return the head part to its original position, and it is considerably troublesome to handle.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-1236 describes a technique in which the lower portion of the head part is formed into a convex spherical shape in a direction orthogonal to the axial direction of the head part and the case has a concave spherical surface to receive the convex spherical portion and make it fit therein. Rotation (rotation around the axis of a support column of a head) and lean (inclination in a direction orthogonal to a direction of the width of the head) caused by pressure received by the head in use are absorbed by rotation of the convex spherical portion within the concave spherical surface. A resin support column supporting the head part or a coil spring provides the restoring force.
However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-1236 also proposes a configuration in which the case has a thin plate instead of the convex spherical surface. The reason for elimination of limitation by the concave spherical surface is that it is insufficient to handle only by movement of the convex spherical surface within the concave spherical surface, depending on the pressing force received by the head part. Thus, in this technique, a complex force by combination of rotation and lean caused by the pressing force applied on the head part is converted into the rotation of the convex spherical surface within the concave spherical surface. However, since only the support column supporting the head or the spring, whose roots are fixed, provides the restoring force with respect to the pressing force, it is difficult to set and regulate a proper restoring force with respect to the complex pressing force with such a configuration. In this point, the coil spring is considered to be advantageous in providing the restoring force with respect to the complex pressing force because the coil spring can deform with high flexibility. However, in the case of using the coil spring, it is difficult to set and regulate a resilient force because of a force to jump out in a direction of the axial length or a compression force.